


[Podfic] The Cause of Trouble

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Hawaii, Hawaiian Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "The Cause of Trouble" by escritoireazulAuthor's original summary:A hard headed woman / […] Been the cause of trouble / Ever since the world began.
Relationships: Myrtle Edmonds/Lilo Pelekai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] The Cause of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cause of Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61008) by [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:03:24
  * **File Size:** 5 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ow1HBizwyrS1gcAmx9lEqrLTrw6fjN9x)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_the cause of trouble_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61008)
  * **Author:** [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
